


Painful Love

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Happy Ending, Kalex, Post 2x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the incident with Jeremiah; Kara disappears and 2 years Later Alex finds her.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, decided to finish off watching series 2 and episode 14 broke my heart and made me so mad.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy it.

It had been 2 years since Kara vanished along with Supergirl, neither had been seen since the whole Jeremiah incident. Alex felt extremely guilty for hurting Kara the way she had, she had been searching for Kara ever since she disappeared, using DEO resources to locate her sister. Today though Alex had a promising lead, the lead led her to Earth 1 to the team Flash, Kara’s best friend Barry Allen.

Which led her hear.

Alex stood outside a large white house with a white picket fence, a blue front door, a garage, parked in the driveway was a motorbike and beside it was a blue sports car. Alex was confused by what she was seeing, why would Barry give her this address? Alex stepped closer to the fence and ran her hands over it, it had taken her 2 years to finally find Kara and now she was standing here she had no idea what to do.

A voice drew her attention “Hey Lexie?” a woman called from behind her, Alex turned around and smiled “Uh… Hi” she greeted confused. The woman was a tall thin woman with black hair but greying, the woman looked to be in her 50’s wearing an old fashioned flower dress. The woman smiled as she looked at her “Are you and your wife fighting?” she asked with a smile.

“Uh… no, of course not” Alex replied though even more confused _‘Lexie, Wife… huh?’_ “No just… thinking how lucky I am” she lied.

The woman smiled “You are indeed, Kara is utterly beautiful… If I was younger I’d be all over her” she commented as she turned and headed back inside.

Alex’s mouth dropped open in shock _‘Kara, my wife?’_ Alex shook her head as she looked to the house, taking a deep breath Alex made her way to the path and walked towards the door. Looking around as she reached the door Alex scanned her surroundings first before taking a deep breath and she brough her hand up.

Knocking the door 3 times Alex waited patiently, she could hear the sound of Kara giggling and squealing inside. The sound made Alex’s heart melt as she stood there and waited patiently until finally the door was yanked open and her doppelganger stood before her. Her doppelganger was slightly different from her, her hair was longer and curled down over her shoulders and she was wearing a black shirt and jeans.

“Lexie… honey, who’s at the door?” Kara’s voice called out from the kitchen as Alex and her doppelganger stared at one another.

Soon Lexie’s lips curled into a smile as she looked at Alex “You must be Alex” Lexie greeted as she held out her hand.

Alex looked at the hand cautiously before she took it “I am” she answered as she shook Lexie’s hand.

Lexie’s smile turned into a glare “If Kara had been my sister, it wouldn’t have taken me 2 years to come for her” she snarled.

“Yeah well, Kara covered her tracks… she didn’t make it easy to find her” Alex defended as she stood there “Is she… is she okay?” she asked.

The smiled returned as she nodded her head “Look you can come in, but please don’t get her upset” she pleaded “It’s not good for the baby” Lexie stated.

“Baby” Alex whispered to herself, a smile lifting in the corner of her lips as she followed Lexie inside. Closing the door behind her Alex looked around as Lexie led her into the kitchen. Stepping into the kitchen Alex looked around until her eyes landed on Kara, Kara’s back was towards her as Kara was slicing the vegetables; her hair no longer in a pony tail but instead her hair was curled down over her shoulders and she was wearing a light blue dress and she wasn’t wearing her glasses either.

Lexie motioned for Alex to wait there before Lexie had walked over to Kara, wrapping her arms around Kara’s body her hands came to rest on the baby bump. Pressing her lips to Kara’s ears Lexie whispered something that made Kara giggle followed by a soft moan before she dried her hands “Who was at the door?”

The smile faltered for a moment and Lexie slowly turned Kara around. Alex smiled nervously as Kara’s eyes landed on her and widened “Hey Kara” Alex greeted, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket.

“Alex” Kara whispered as she slowly moved around the counter and took cautious steps towards Alex who did the same, though it was obvious that Alex wanted to run to her sister. Stepping closer slowly Alex smiled as she wrapped her arms around Kara and held her close, being careful with the baby bump Hara had.

Lexie watched as Kara broke down into tears and Alex held her close, apologizing for what she had said during the whole Jeremiah incident, Lexie smiled to herself as she watched the scene unfold as Kara and Alex broke down into tears as they held onto one another, Kara had been carrying the weight thinking Alex hated her for 2 years, now the weight was finally lifted.

And not a moment too soon, Lexie wanted to make sure her wife and child was in good hands when she was gone.

Alex, Kara and Lexie sat down and they began to explain to Alex how Kara and Lexie met; Lexie had 2 wonderful years with her wife, when they first met 2 years ago Kara was sitting alone in the bar. Barry and Oliver had went home to their wives and Kara had stayed for another drink. Lexie was there with her friends trying to get over her cheating ex Maggie Sawyer whilst Kara was hurting over Alex.

Alex interrupted the story to take hold of Kara’s hand and gave it a squeeze, comforting Kara and explaining that she never hated Kara and apologized for not listening to Kara’s warning about Jeremiah, Kara and Lexie continued their story; Kara was still getting used to being human too. Lexie had spotted Kara sitting alone and she had sat with her, Lexie vented about Maggie her cheating ex whilst Kara talked about her sister Alex and believed Alex hated her.

Lexie and Kara then began to hang out and spend more time together and slowly started to fall in love. It was about 2 months later when Lexie decided to ask Kara out on a date and Kara agreed, Lexie was so different from Alex, their personalities and everything was different. Lexie was a completely different woman from Alex and Kara found herself falling for her, so when Lexie asked her out Kara jumped at the chance to be happy.

Kara and Lexie moved into Lexie’s apartment about 6 months after they had first slept together, about a year of dating they had gotten married and bought this house, Kara was a successful investigative journalist her on this Earth and she had won the Pulitzer prize, Lexie had been so proud and Alex was proud too. Lexie on this Earth was a medical doctor that worked at National City General hospital and now they were expecting their daughter.

When it was over they sat down and ate together until it was time for Alex to go home but she didn’t instead, Kara got to her feet after dinner and headed upstairs to bed, kissing her wife and then hugging Alex tight before she headed up. Alex stood there and watched with a smile as she watched Kara; Kara was genuinely happy here and she deserved to be happy, Alex felt unworthy to be standing here, especially after what happened during the whole Jeremiah incident.

Lexie’s smile faded once they were alone and Lexie turned to her “Alex, I need you to promise me something” she started as she looked at Alex.

“Sure” Alex replied, Lexie looked deadly serious and Alex began to wonder if Lexie was going to make her promise to leave and never come back. If Alex were honest with herself, she wasn’t sure of she could keep that promise though. She lost Kara once, she could not lose her again.

“I need you to be there for Kara and my baby” Lexie said as she sat down.

Alex was stunned, standing there with wide eyes as she looked at Lexie “I… I don’t understand?” Alex replied as she sat down.

Lexie smiled “Before Kara… I was diagnosed with Cancer, then I met Kara and I was in remission, I’ve had a wonderful life with Kara but…” Lexie lowered her head “I’m afraid time has run out for me, it’s back and there is nothing to be done” she revealed.

Alex swallowed heavily as she took hold of Lexie’s hand “Does… does Kara know?” she asked.

Lexie nods her head as a single tear fell down her cheek, a smile lifting as she looked up at Alex “She’s trying to be strong, holding onto hope” she choked on a laugh.

Smiling to herself Alex answered fondly “Yeah, she always finds a way to hope”

“I’ve had 2 wonderful years with Kara, now I’ll never get a chance to meet my daughter” Lexie choked as tears spilled down her cheek. Unable to stop herself Alex slid around and wrapped her arms around Lexie, pulling her doppelganger into a tight hug Alex held her tight and allowed Lexie to break down. Once Lexie managed to calm down she pulled back and looked at Alex “Please… be there for her, be there for Kara and my daughter” she pleaded “Take her back to your Earth”

Alex nodded her head “I promise” Alex answered as she took Lexie’s hand and gave it a squeeze. Lexie led Alex into the guest room before she joined her wife bed.

2 months passed:

Alex and Kara stood at the foot of the grave together. Kara’s hand was holding onto Alex whilst the other was resting on the baby bump. Alex held Kara against her side to support the grieving blonde. Alex had kept her promise to Lexie after that night, Alex had stuck around to help Kara with everything whilst Lexie was at work, as the 2 months passed though Kara found it increasingly difficult.

Lexie had been growing weaker as time passed, and Kara struggled but Alex held her hand to help her through it. One morning though Alex woke up to the sound of Kara’s distraught cries, running into the bedroom Alex’s heart shattered into pieces. Kara was laying beside Lexie and holding her wife’s motionless body tight. Alex pulled Kara into her arms and held her tight, allowing her own tears to fell as Kara held onto her for dear life.

Alex’s official cover for the neighbors was that she was Lexie’s twin sister that had fallen out of touch with Lexie and Kara some time ago but Lexie had called Alex to ask her to look after Kara when she was gone. It took Alex some time, but she managed to convince Kara to come back home with her, back home to Earth 38 to the people that loved her and would be there for her.

Kara said her final goodbye and together with Alex she left Earth 1 behind.

6 years later:

Alex walked into Kara’s apartment “Hello” Alex called out, she was wearing her leather jacket which was a bit more distressed, jeans and a blue plaid shirt “Auntie Alex is here” she called.

Soon a little girl around 5 years old but soon to be 6 ran into the room and launched into Alex’s arms “Auntie Alex!!!” the 5 year old squealed joyfully. Alex laughed as she held her niece tight.

“Lexie, careful with your aunt” Kara warned amused as she walked back in from the bedroom “She’s still healing”

Lexie pouted as she looked at her aunt “Sowwy Auntie”

Alex kissed her cheek “It’s okay, and is my niece looking forward to a day of fun?” she asked.

Lexie beamed as she nodded her head “We shoot Wocket’s!!!” she cheered.

Kara’s head snapped up from behind the counter “Wockets… Alex!!!” she warned.

“Pffft of course not, we’re going to watch Zootopia” Alex answered, winking at Lexie who giggled.

Lexie had a habit of throwing her under the bus but Alex adored her.

“So… are you looking forward to your date tonight?” Alex asked, Lexie’s face twisted into disgust, sticking her tongue out and cringing childishly.

“I guess” Kara shrugged as she looked at Alex.

Alex smiled, setting Lexie down Alex pointed “Why don’t you go and put your shoes on” she said.

Lexie nodded and ran to her room leaving Alex and Kara alone.

Walking over to Kara; Alex placed her hands on Kara’s hips “Look, it’s been 6 years Kara… it’s time” she said.

“But…” Kara went to argue.

“No buts, Lexie would want you to be happy” Alex stated as she brushed her fingers through Kara’s hair.

Kara wrapped her arms around Alex’s body and pulled her tight, hugging her tight with a smile as Alex kissed her cheek as she held Kara tight.

“Wocket!!!” Lexie cheered as she ran in “I mean… Zootopia” she corrected.

“ALEX!!!” Kara warned.

“Come on you, let’s go catch the movie” Alex laughed as she picked Lexie up and she made her way to the door.

Kara smirked as she shook her head “If you come back covered in dirt again, I’m not cleaning it up” she called after them.

Alex smiled as she carried Lexie out, though coming to a stop Alex’s face morphed into a solemn look as she looked around at the door, she exhaled heavily as a small tear ran down her cheek, Lexie wiped the tear away with her tiny hands “Why can’t mamma see you wuv her?” she asked.

Smiling Alex pressed her lips to Lexie’s forehead “Come on, let’s have some fun” she said though her voice was strained from the tears.

Today Kara would be going on her first date whilst Alex would have to watch the woman she loves finally move on.

She would forever be forced to watch the woman she loves with somebody else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara get a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the happy ending.

Alex sat there in the park with Lexie, she could not help but see resemblance between herself and Kara in the young girl, considering that the other biological mother was Alex’s doppelganger. It had been commented at least 3 times today how much Lexie looked a lot like her. Lexie tugged on her sleeve pulling Alex out from her thoughts, looking at Lexie with a smile Alex spoke “You okay munchkin?” she asked.

“I don’t want anyone else as my momma” Lexie whined, jutting her lower lip into an adorable pout, Alex smirked at how much like her mother Lexie was. Like Kara; Lexie’s pout was a lethal weapon “I want you and mommy” Lexie’s lip quivered and her eyes flooded with tears, Alex smiled though her heart broke at the sadness on the little girl’s face.

“Me too munchkin” Alex replied as she wrapped her arms around Lexie and hugged her tight, Lexie sniffled as she wiped the sleeve of her jumper to rid herself of the tears in her eyes. Pulling back Alex grinned sinisterly “Let’s say we go and pay aunt Lena a visit” she said, Lexie beamed as she bounced in her seat “Yay!!!” the little girl cheered. Leaping up into Alex’s arms Lexie nestled in as Alex took her to the shop and brought everything they needed.

Lena was sitting at her desk when the door parted and something was throne into the room, Lena closed her laptop down and she rose to her feet as she watched the bottle roll in. Smirking Lena crossed her arms and looked at it as it shook violently before the bottle exploded and sprayed coke cola all over the office and soaking Lena,

Standing there Lena nodded her head “Ha-ha very funny Alex, now get in here and bring me my niece” she called.

Lexie burst through the door and leapt into her aunt Lena’s waiting arms as Alex followed “Sorry, I just wanted to cheer Lexie up” Alex explained.

“No worries, my office needs a clean” Lena replied as she planted kisses all over Lexie’s face before she looked at Alex “So… she said it again” Lena asked as she motioned to Lexie, Alex nodded her head, this was the 5th time Lexie had spoken how she feels, definitely did not get that from Kara.

Lena and Lexie sat down and they played games before Alex took Lexie home, Kara was already there in her pajama’s and sitting on the couch when Alex and Lexie got home. Using her key Alex let herself in and Lexie ran to her mother “Mommy!” Lexie squealed as she launched herself into Kara’s arms. Alex was surprised to find Kara on the couch alone “What happened?” Alex asked worried.

Scoffing to herself as she ruffled Lexie’s red hair “It was a disaster” Kara replied “She kept making tasteless jokes, insulted my dress and told me I should never wear blue, made multiple comments on my hair and said I should dye it” she looked at herself as if self-conscious “She… also made remarks about my weight” she said.

Alex was seething as she stood there “That B…!!!” Alex slapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from finishing the word.

Lexie though snuggled into her mother “It’s okay mommy… I wuv you, we don’t need that meanie” she said.

Kara’s heart melted as she held Lexie into her side “You’re right” she said as she planted a kiss to her daughter’s head “Come on munchkin, let’s get you to bed” Kara said as she got to her feet, holding Lexie in her arms as she turned to Alex “I’ll be right back” she said.

Alex smiled “I’ll be here” she said as she watched Kara carry Lexie the bedroom with a sky blue door, after a moment Kara returned “She’s tired out, did you both have a good time?” she asked as she walked to the kitchen.

“We did” Alex answered as she slipped off her jacket and her boots, nestling down onto the couch Alex and Kara sat there with a glass of wine Kara had poured for them. Taking a sip of her wine Alex looked at Kara “Sorry your date went awfully” she said before she set her glass down and took Kara’s hand into hers, Alex took note of the bruised knuckle “What happened?” she asked.

Kara smiled to herself “Well, she made cracks about me being a single mother, I showed her a picture of Lexie and she started laughing” she was getting angry and so was Alex “Insult me all she wants but insulting my angel is where I draw the line, she made jokes about my daughter’s hair and I… I lost it” she admitted.

“You punched her?” Alex asked, biting her lip to suppress a smirk as she looked at Kara.

Nodding her head Kara blushed “Yeah” she admitted.

“Good girl” Alex grinned, seeing Kara blush even more made Alex’s heart melt, Kara always looked adorable when she blushed. Caressing Kara’s bruised knuckle Alex brought it to her lips and pressed a kiss to it.

Clearing her throat Kara gently pulled her hand back “Thanks” she said in appreciation.

“Look Kara… I need to say something” Alex started as she took Kara’s glass from her hand and gently set it on the table beside her. Turning her body to face Kara Alex took both of Kara’s hands into hers, looking into Kara’s eyes Alex took a deep breath “Kara, I…” Alex’s heart was pointing in her chest as she looked at Kara “Kara, I… I want more” she said.

“More what, more time with Lexie?” Kara asked as she leaned her head to the side “You’re with her everyday, how much more can you have?” Kara questioned confused.

Alex bit her lip to stop the chuckle “No, I want more of you” she said, Kara’s cheek’s heated up as she bit her lip, Alex realized how that sounded “Oh god… Let me rephrase that” she said as she pulled her hands away and buried her face in her hands, taking another deep breath Alex looked into Kara’s eyes “Kara… I want more with you” she stated “I want to spend my life with you “ she said.

Looking away Kara pulled her hand away “Alex…” Kara whispered as she rest her hands on her knee’s. Panic rose inside Alex as she looked at Kara worried that she had destroyed what they had, brushing her hair back behind her ear Kara looked at her “Alex… Nothing would make me happier to be with you” she said.

“Is this about Lexie?” Alex asked as she looked at Kara worried.

“What, no of course not” Kara answered “You and Lexie may have looked alike but the difference in how you both grew up created 2 separate people” she explained “Lexie will always be in my heart, but I’ve fallen in love with you… I fell in love Alex Danvers” she stated firmly “The woman that flew my pod into space just to save me, the woman that came into my dream and pulled me out”

“Then… what’s wrong?” Alex asked as she looked into Kara’s eyes.

Looking at herself self-conscious Kara looked at Alex “Is anything ‘she’ said true?” she asked.

Alex’s anger flared, she wanted nothing more than to go after the bitch and rip her limb from limb. Sliding closer to Kara; Alex brought her hand up and ran her fingers through Kara’s blonde hair “Listen here Kara” Alex stared as she cupped Kara’s face tenderly between her hands “You are perfect, utterly perfect… even human you don’t gain weight *Bitch*” Alex muttered under her breath with a smirk.

Giggling Kara bit her lip and shyly lowered her head but Alex tilted Kara’s face so she was looking back into Alex’s eyes. Biting her lip Kara looked deep into Alex’s eyes Kara smiled as a tear ran down her cheek “Alex” she whispered, her eyes glancing at Alex’s lips before looking into her eyes.

Alex leaned in, tilting her head to the side their eyes closed as Alex leaned in, soon Alex’s lips met Kara’s in a tender kiss. Fireworks exploded behind their eyelids as their kiss started off slow and gentle, their lips caressing one another. Bringing her hands up Kara’s snaked her arms over Alex’s shoulder as Alex’s hands moved down and came to rest on Kara’s hips.

Deepening the kiss Alex slid her tongue across Kara’s lips seeking access to her mouth. Parting her lips Kara moaned into Alex’s mouth as Alex’s tongue slid past Kara’s parted lips and their tongues danced. Deepening the kiss Kara shifted and straddled Alex’s lap and Alex leaned back and pulled Kara down on top of her.

Alex unbuttoned Kara’s pajama shirt Alex slipped it over her shoulder and smirked against Kara’s lips “No bra” she purred as her hands moved towards Kara’s exposed breasts, unfortunately their moment was short-lived as a tiny voice spoke up “Mommy, I had a nightmare” Lexie rubbed her eye with her left hand as her right hand held her bunny rabbit in her arms.

Squeaking Kara dived over the back of the couch, Alex was unable to stop herself from cackling at Kara’s mortified expression as Kara poked her head up from behind the couch and looked at her daughter who was looking confused at the scene. Jumping up from the couch Alex lifted Lexie into her arms as Kara buttoned herself back up before rising to her feet.

Lexie snuggled into Alex and wrapped her small arms around Alex’s neck “I wuv you momma” Lexie said as she snuggled into Alex. Freezing on the spot Alex looked at Kara and found her smiling. Lexie had not called her momma since she was 2 years old and Kara wasn’t correcting her this time.

Shrugging her shoulders Kara smiled as she walked over to Alex and kissed her cheek “You are the closest she’s has to a momma” she said and it was true, Alex had been there since the beginning. Kara was not replacing Lexie, Lexie wife will always be in her heart and she would always miss her wife and she would not let Lexie forget her birth mother, Alex had long since earned the title of momma.

A tear slipped down Alex’s cheek as she kiss Lexie’s cheek “I love you too munchkin” she whispered, choking on a sob as she settled Lexie on her hip before pulling Kara into a passionate kiss. Kara smiled as she wrapped her arms around Alex and kissed passionately before they pulled apart and looked at Lexie who was now fast asleep and snoring.

Alex smiled as she ran her fingers through Lexie’s red hair before looking at Kara “I’ll put her to bed” she said.

Nodding her head Kara smiled “I’ll be in my bedroom, meet me there” she said. Alex blushed and sputtered over her words as Kara giggled “Mind out of the gutter, just cuddling” Kara assured.

“Awww” Alex pouted before turning and heading to the bedroom.

In 2 weeks was Lexie’s birthday and Alex still had to figure out what to get Lexie.

Alex could still remember the day Lexie was born; she had been working in the lab, but she was constantly checking her phone for any alerts from Kara. J’onn had teased her about how she was behaving. She was worried and a nervous wreck the entire time she was waiting for the text, that day she broke the speed limit and the all time record on her motorbike just to get to the hospital when Lena had called her on Kara’s cell to inform her Kara was in labor.

Alex arrived just as the contractions started, Kara screamed bloody murder at her and had even broken 2 of her fingers whilst giving birth. If you asked Alex though it was worth every second. Lexie was perfect when she was born, laying in her mother’s arms and Alex was proud of Kara. Of course the harsh reminder that neither Lexie or Kara was hers came in the form of her mother who had asked Kara if her deceased wife Lexie and her discussed baby names.

Kara nodded her head but none of the names they had discussed was the one that was chosen, instead she named the baby after Lexie just so a piece of her wife stayed with her, it had been Alex’s suggestion.

Now standing in the bedroom and looking down at Lexie who was fast asleep Alex leaned down and kissed her cheek before leaving Lexie’s room, Alex then joined Kara in the bedroom and she held the blonde tight as they lay in bed, falling asleep in each other’s arms.

And from that moment, Alex and Kara had finally found their happiness.

They had gotten married 2 years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end
> 
> I hope you enjoy the happy ending.


End file.
